


One Bed, Two Bodies

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Oh No There's Only One Bed And Two Of Us I Guess We'll Just Have To Share, Oneshot, Self-Indulgent, fluff and comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: Going to the Tundra, having some man's daughter get you wrapped up in his adven-touring, having to share lodgings with him, having to share a bed with him, yeah it's gonna be a long adven-tour for Mari. At least she'll enjoy herself, hopefully.
Relationships: Peony (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Peony (Pokemon)/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	One Bed, Two Bodies

"Here lemme give you the grand ultra-mega tour!" Peony said with a wide grin as Mari shyly followed behind.

Really she hadn't expected her solo trip to the Crown Tundra to have her end up battling some stranger and then staying with him too, but at this point could she even really back out? Besides, Peony's high energy and enthusiasm was almost infectious, Mari more than excited to go on an adven-tour with the man. The thought of going off to explore old legends and possibly find legendary pokemon along the way, with an admittedly very handsome man too? The short blonde was a bit distracted by those thoughts, only blinking back to reality once Peony was ready to end his ultra-mega tour.

"And finally we got this cozy little room right here!" Peony said, opening the room’s door in a flourish with a charming wink, why did this man have to wink so much? Every time it made Mari’s heart go all aflutter. 

Inside the room was a large queen-sized bed with a red quilt and extra blankets by the foot, a fireplace that had plenty of logs stacked next to it, and two lamps on either side of the bed. Just like the rest of the cabin, it was simple but cozy. "So what do you think Mari?"

"Oh, its love-" wait queen-sized bed. One bed, one bed with a cabin that would be housing two people, one bed and two people meant... 'WE'RE SHARING?!?!?!?!' Not wanting to alarm her host Mari did her best not to try and stammer or embarrass herself. "iTS LOVELY PEONY!"

"Haha right? I'd even call it ultra-mega comfy!" Peony laughed as he patted Mari on the back, poor thing still too flustered by the revelation she’d be sharing a bed with the man.

'Arceus, help me,' Mari thought as she took in a breath, letting it out in an attempt to calm her nerves, and finally spoke again. "Umm Peony... so where are we both going to be... you know... sleeping?"

"Why the be- oh." And that's when it dawned on the older gentleman that he too would be sharing a bed with someone he had met that day. "Umm well, when I planned this it was supposed to just be me and Peonia."

"Speaking of, where is she going to sleep?"

"Apparently the scientists at the Max Lair had one bed open so my darling Nia swiped it, something about being too old to sleep with her old man,” as he spoke Peony’s foot began to tap, trying to think of some way out of this.

"I-I can just take the couch!" Mari quickly offered, Peony shaking his head.

"It would be rude having the guest do that, I'll take the couch you take the bed," Peony said as he moved out of the room. "Easy fix, well you get yourself set- Chief we gotta another problem."

"Which is?"

"This place doesn't have a couch," he was halfway through the door, turning around and trying to keep calm, despite how horribly awkward this situation was getting. 

"..." Poor Mari didn't have a response, only twiddle her fingers in embarrassment.

"Ah well, I did pack a tent so I guess I could just move the table in the living room an-"

"I'm not having you sleep in a tent when this is your lodgings and I'm the one who's interfering!" Mari interrupted. "If anyone's going to sleep in a tent it will be me."

"Yeah well I don't wanna have my guest have to do that either," Peony said with a frown.

They were at a stalemate, neither wanting the other to give up the bed for the sake of the other, and it seemed the only solution was simplest and most embarrassing.

"...we... we could share... the bed," Mari said with a faint blush, Peony tapping his chin as he considered the option. "I-i mean only if you're comfortable with it... wouldn't want you to get in trouble with your wife or anything...."

"Oh well, we don't gotta worry there," Peony said with a shake of his head. "Don’t got a misses anymore. It’s just me and my precious darling Nia."

'HE DOESN'T HAVE A WIFE!?!?!?' Mari wanted to scream, bowing her head so the man wouldn't realize just how crimson she was turning. "I-I see."

"As long as you're comfortable with it, don't wanna make you feel like you have to."

"I-its fine! Besides, it makes the most logical sense! It's cold here so sharing body heat will help us stay warm throughout the night!" Mari added in, Peony nodding as he grinned at her again.

"Good thinking, their chief! I knew you were perfect for adven-touring! Just wanna double-check though, you’re sure you’re ok with this arrangement? I really don’t mind letting you sleep alone.”

'Oh I'm more than fine with it,' Mari thought, shaking her head a tad bit to get THOSE thoughts out of her head and simply said, "I'm fine with it Peony, really! I'm sure you're not the kind of guy to... oh well you know."

"Snore? Nia’s never made any complaints so we are good there! Now let's get some shut-eye, earlier we rise the more adven-touring we can get to!" His excitement made Mari smile, but inside she felt as if her soul was about ready to leave her body.

'Just going to spend the night with a handsome single guy, that's all nothing more. Don't think about it too hard,' Mari thought as she excused herself to the restroom to brush her teeth and get ready for bed.

'Would it be that bad IF we made a move? He’s single, so it's not like we'd be homewrecking.'

'He came on this trip with his daughter! And well even though we got wrapped up into this, it's still not right trying anything!'

'A daughter who isn't here! We could have quite the fun night if we just-'

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!'

Teeth brushed, Mari splashed cold water onto her face to get her mind back on track. 'Just get in bed with him, go to sleep, and enjoy the adven-tour with him. Simple, don't overthink it.' 

Soft purple Rotom pajamas on, Mari stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, greeted with the sight of a roaring fire Peony must have started while she was gone and his topless upper half.

'Arceus, why must you bless and curse me in the same breath?' Mari thought as she took in a breathe. "I'm sorry did I walk in on you still changing? I should have knocked..."

"Huh? Oh Nah you're fine! Sleeping with a shirt ons a bit too toasty for me, even in a place like this," Peony said with a hearty laugh as he finished poking at the fire and sat at the edge of the bed. "You good there, Chief?"

'OH I’M FINE MR. SHIRTLESS DILF, I’M FANTASTIC,' Mari thought as she finally released the breath she had been holding. "I'm good, just tired, it's been a long day."

"Hah! Well, tomorrow's gonna be even more fun!" Peony said as he patted the other side of the bed. "Now let's get some shut-eye!"

'DO YOU REALLY THINK ILL BE ABLE TO SLEEP SIR?' Mari wordlessly moved to turn down the lights taking to the opposite side of the bed and trying VERY hard not to think of the handsome, topless, single, well-built man she was currently sleeping with. "G-good night Peony."

"Night Chief!"

All stayed calm for a time, Mari placing a hand to her pounding heart as she tried to listen in on the crackling fire to help calm her down. Something, anything to keep her mind off of Peony. It was beginning to work too, her heart rate calming down as she felt her eyelids grow heavy and her breathing slow, all she had to do was close her eyes an-

And now there was a nicely muscled arm wrapping around her pulling her closer to her bed partner and it took all or Maris will power not to scream-

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.'

-Externally.

It was heaven in hell being held in those strong arms, close enough to hear Peony's light breathing. Maris's face was red as an Applin, her heart ready to thunder out of her chest, her entire body tense. 'J-just try and relax Mari, oh good I'm stuttering in my thoughts now...' it was so warm too, surely she'd get some sleep soon?

~~~

Mari did not get a single wink of sleep, the entire night she spent wide awake as Peony unintentionally cuddled her while he slept. Somehow, it was both the best and worst night Mari had ever had, relief and disappointment washing over her as she felt Peony shift to move up and yawn.

"Oh, you already up there Chief?" Peony asked, Mari nodding as she heard Peony laugh. "Next time get me up when you do!"

'Then neither of us will get any sleep,' Mari thought as she turned over to face the man, saying, "oh ok, will keep that in mind for tonight,” Mari said with a dry chuckle.

“You ok there Chief, you still look pretty tired?”

“I-I’m fine just need a coffee in me and I’ll be good to go!” Mari promised and Peony smiled.

“I’ll get started on that then!” He nearly leaped out of the bed, Mari’s tired blue eyes watching every move as he left.

‘Mari… Mari we can’t last an entire trip like this,’ she scolded herself. ‘If we go to bed before him though then maybe it won’t be so bad, no… no just one day and then we’ll go ho-’ Before she could finish that thought Peony re-entered the room, still no shirt on, happily handing Mari a cup of coffee with a wink before leaving her to her thoughts as she took a long sip of the bitter drink, ‘yeah… I think I’m gonna stay.’

**Author's Note:**

> "Was making Peony shirtless really necessary" LOOK FOR MY PURPOSES I NEEDED MARI TO SCREAM OK? IT'S FUNNIER THIS WAY.... also there was a lot of fanart like that, blame the fanart not me!
> 
> Ahahah finally got this sucker done, started it right after I finished the DLC cuz well there is only one room in the cabin, might as well make it one bed too? I have a longer fic in mind involving these two, in that there'll be two beds but I still wanted to work with the trope cuz I love it, it's always so funny and awkward and I think I deserve a little self-indulgence yeah?
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
